Trace
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Marcado estaba, perdido yacía y los vestigios de su otro yo ya no existen. Link supo que dejó de ser cuando le vio morir a él.


**N.A: **un pequeño oneshot para matar mis ansias y así poder aportar algo a este hermoso fandom.

Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la historia y ya de por sí es una bazofia.

* * *

_**Trace**_

_**~O~**_

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez Link nunca supo cómo ser verdaderamente.

Un héroe aclamado, protector de los débiles, salvador del tiempo… ¿Cuántos calificativos… _cuántos _títulos podrán conferírsele a alguien como él? Link no era más que un simple enlace fracturado.

Un concerniente día, Link creyó ser. Hubo diversos mundos por los que cruzó y varios senderos cuyas dificultades lo único que hacían era acrecentar la fortaleza de sus resoluciones, ¿pero aquello era él, o sólo un mandato más? No lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que _eso_ no era.

Quizá no sabía ser, y por eso pretendió que ser para lo que estaba destinada su existencia, sería suficiente. Sin embargo, al final de cada cometido la sensación agridulce de la victoria no llenaba ese hueco perteneciente a _algo _a lo que aún no le haya su debida clasificación.

Un vínculo era, pero quebrado estaba.

Tal vez ella podría ayudarle. Un individuo quien en su marcado futuro, compartían más que miradas e ideologías de comprensión. Fueron conversaciones sencillas, sonrisas afectuosas y un sentimiento ambiguo que le dejó una sensación cálida como el peso de una pluma se posa sobre una laguna y crea profundas ondas. Aquel sentir fue tan agradable, por un momento Link creyó que por fin había sido, que por fin había encontrado su objetivo y aquel sentimiento sin nombre ya poseía uno… mas no era de ese modo.

Link aún no era lo que quería ser, y frustrante estaba por no saber exactamente eso: _ser_.

El héroe paulatinamente fue decayendo: gestos sonrientes, antes radiantes, ahora transformándose en muecas carentes de sentimiento alguno. Todos notaban las manchas grises bajo sus ojos, todos veían el vacío de sus orbes índigo volverse reflejos sin alma en determinados momentos, mas todos callaban mutuamente por órdenes de _ella…_

Nadie podía contradecirla.

Link era con su armadura la fortaleza de su pueblo y con su espada la ofensiva de toda la nación que debía proteger y ella no podía dar su brazo a torcer por el simple hecho de aquel joven que una vez niño fue ya no podría volver a ser, porque su destino marcado estaba y ella velaría por la seguridad de todo, a cambio de la vida de uno.

Y así fue.

Un respectivo día, todo cambió. Los allegados sabían que Link había dejado de ser, porque en su lucha por buscar lo que era, aquel momento apenas podía ser un joven con suficiente peso sobre sus hombros como para dejar de ser más que ello.

Sin embargo ahora ha decaído; cuenco vacío es, y eso para él está bien.

Fue en una de esas expediciones que le servían para liberar su espíritu donde le encontró, y supo al instante que podría ser _algo…_

Sencillamente le vio. Link con sus orbes índigo contemplaban la figura indudablemente igual a la suya, sólo que el azabache desolador relucía exactamente como a él le gustaba. Y ahí entendió con certeza que había dado con eso que él quería ser, con aquello que tanto buscaba: esa mitad imperfecta que con ahínco escudriñó en el fondo de sí y la encontró tan sólo separándose finalmente.

El enfrentamiento no fue sencillo, hubo choque de espadas y estrategias anticipadas que fueron derrumbadas con insultante facilidad, pero para Link era perfecto de aquella forma, porque eso significaba que él tendría que dar todo de sí, y nunca antes lo había dado como en ese entonces donde la lluvia parecía quemar sus párpados y el viento lacerar su cuerpo ante el arduo desafío. Había agotado cada gramo de su energía. Eso, estaba muy bien.

No hubo palabras, pero sí sentimientos flotando, y sensaciones abrumadoras que inhibían por completo la tempestad del ambiente y dejaban una sensación cálida que en comparación con los momentos que vivió con ella, el significado difería abismalmente.

Tan sólo bastó con observarle a sus orbes carmesí para percatarse de cómo se reflejaba, de la sensación que apretujaba dolorosamente su pecho, y el sentimiento de mutua comprensión vibró en todo el recinto, y le hizo estremecer…

Link aprendió a hablar aquel idioma comprensivo, triste y susurrante de simples almas iguales que sobrellevaban el dolor en partes ecuánimes. Uno sencillo, silencioso; tan amargo como el ayer y tan placentero como el mañana, y se dio cuenta finalmente, que él por fin fue todo lo que quiso ser, que por un breve instante el éxtasis le consumió y aprendió todo lo que deseó.

Ya no era más un emblema marcado de aquel cruel destino, sino un simple individuo que buscaba la imperfección como lo más perfecto de ser alguna vez. Y él entonces fue todo lo perverso, lo protervo y lo lóbrego de aquella identidad; respectivamente aquella entidad era toda la luz que en un momento determinado detestó con ímpetu desquiciado.

Fueron ambos una compresión absoluta.

Para cuando finalmente el héroe arribó en el pueblo, todos susurraban palabras ininteligibles, pero acallaban apenas el chico de mirada azul, sonrisa ladina y personalidad misteriosa caminaba, mezclándose entre la gente que le observaba con diferentes expresiones y sentimientos en sus rostros a los cuales él era completamente ajeno, porque no le interesaba.

Cualquiera que le viese diría que había ido a por una buena aventura donde hubo conquistado hasta el último pilar, y en efecto, así fue. Link, el héroe cuya espada es la ofensiva de la nación y armadura la protección del pueblo por fin ha vencido a un ente que le consumía, a un emblema que penetraba sus defensas y contaminaba todo lo que él era.

Los del pueblo susurraron rumores y celebraron una victoria que él no lo consideraba del todo así. Cualquiera que viera a Link diría ciertamente que se le veía renovado, pero _ella _observaba bien.

Tras aquella mirada índigo había una desolación incapaz de ser llenada, imposible de ser consolada y Link ya no era más aquel chico de sonrisa soñadora, sino un emblema más de aquel destino marcado, ahora consumido por la tristeza de haberle perdido.

De manos atadas pudo ver que una vez más aquel vínculo roto. Link sí fue en aquel encuentro, por fin pudo ser todo lo que no era, pero aquello se marchitó tan rápido como el invierno congela a las flores primaverales.

Link sólo se sintió completo con su mitad ese día lluvioso, pero ya no lo es más.

—Era la parte oscura de ti.  
_(Ahora ha muerto finalmente.)_

—Era mi mitad.  
_(Él murió y yo no pude, no pude hacer nada yo… no pude…)_

—Aprenderás a vivir con esto.  
_(Link, te quiero.)_

—Aprenderé…  
_(Mentirosa.)_

—Ha sido la mejor decisión después de todo.  
_(Lo sé.)_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
